Link
Link (born January 1, 1985 age 33) is a Hyrulian slave descended from a long line of similar looking boy toys with the same name. Link is the last of his line due to a genital deformity, being unable to reproduce. Link is also the main protagonist in YouTube Poop World. His most respected quote is EXXXCUUUSSMMMMEEEEE Princess! History When YouTube Poop first ended up on YouTube he was seen in poops all the time and even today is considered one of the most iconic sources as nearly every pooper was pooping the CDI games. Nowadays he is hardly seen in poop as people have found other things to poop. Biography Link was born in 1985, during his childhood, Link suffered from bipolar disorder and this prompted him to yell in the face to the people. One day, Link visit Morshu store to greet him, however Link suffered from bipolar disorder again and beat Morshu with a baseball bat, Link proceed to burn Morshu store and kill him, Link laugh like a psycho and escape from the place. Later, Link was founded by the F.B.I drunked and naked in a bridge in the midnight. Link was imprisoned in a psychiatric hospital for the rest of his life. Becoming a Hero Unfortunately for Hyrule, Link was the only one who could kick Ganon's ass and his lair. Then Link with more control of his mental problems, embarks on a quest to kill Ganon and becomes a hero. Link visited Morshu burned store and discovers that Morshu survived the fire. Morshu forgave link with a condition, from now, Link would the mule of Morshu in his store. Link then agreed and Morshu gives him a few of Bombs. Then, Zelda appeared giving to Link a book that was good for nothing more than to lock Ganon. Fight against Ganon Then Link traveled Koridai with Gwonam The Coolest Wizard in the world and Gay Luigi to found Ganon's Lair. Link pumps filled the place and Ganon's Lair explodes. Link starts dancing with Gay Luigi but at that moment, Ganon angry left of the ruins and proceeds to kill Link. Link, Gwonam and Gay Luigi shoot Ganon with flamethrowers, Ganon tries to kill everybody but Link throws the Book and imprison Ganon forever. Link then lived (smugly) happily ever after. Link once joined forces with Ganon to build the Greatest Prison in Koridai imprisoning everyone until Morshu had to save everyone and became the Hero of Koridai. Relationship With The King All repressed sexual tension aside, Link and The King have a very complicated relationship, Link being bipolar not helping much at that. While they will occasionally join each other in the daily mischief, Link will often suffer abuse from The King which leads to catastrophic fights. His slave status has the condescendingly calling him "boy" all the time. Powers and Abilities Link learned to roll. Having no friends, in 10 years only was devoted to shooting and perfect the Jiaah !Siah !!!Jaah ! in his future games, being able to shoot in full lava, in spiked railings, stairs up, under the sea or in the air. Other powers and abilities are changing robe in a second (his master in this technique was Mort). Instantaneously obtain vitality from milk. Killing animals and bugs without anyone make judgment, and make money from it. Become invisible to the guards, (except if two meters) Milking cows playing a song ("Look Mom! Without hands! ... Mom?") Make it rain with a song (when you miss all the notes). Making it done day and night. The magic secret of the song consists of a small sleeping pill that has in their holes, thus making Link sleep for twelve hours exactly. Quotes :"Gee, it sure it boring around here." :"I just wonder what Ganon's up to." :"Great! I'll grab my stuff!"' :"It's a Gohma!"' :"I WON!"'''' :"I can't wait to bomb some dodongos!" :"I guess I'd better get going..." :"Wow! What are all those heads?" :"What happened?" de:Link Videos Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Uber Powerful Characters Category:Characters that turn into a Super Saiyan Category:Time Travelers Category:Characters Who are Honest Category:Teens Category:Main YTP Characters Category:LGBT Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Bipolar Category:Bullies Category:Left-Handed Category:Spa-Dinner